


Все идет так, как должно

by winni_w, WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Cyberpunk, F/M, Gen, Modern Retelling, Postmodernism, Pseudo-Incest, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs - Freeform, cyberpunk!Disney, gerontophiliа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021
Summary: Никакого мошенничества, дорогие читатели, только постмодерн и ловкость рук! Итак, Белоснежка и семь гномов в киберпанк-антураже. Предлагаем посчитать отсылки в тексте. Энджой!
Relationships: Белоснежка/Папа Джон
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Все идет так, как должно

**Author's Note:**

> Никакого мошенничества, дорогие читатели, только постмодерн и ловкость рук! Итак, Белоснежка и семь гномов в киберпанк-антураже. Предлагаем посчитать отсылки в тексте. Энджой!

Небо над городом напоминало белый шум. Снег нехотя падал на город, не желая укрывать его черный асфальт, серые дома и бомжей, спящих на улицах. Но очевидно, январский снег никто не спрашивал, так что он выполнял свою работу – сыпался как мог, а по ходу дела залезал в глаза и уши прохожим, которые на свою неудачу оказались на улице. Несмотря на откровенно халтурную работу снега, возле серых панельных стен все-таки нарастали намеки на сугробы.

— Черт!  
Квин уколола ладонь острым шилом. Капли крови упали на белый снег под окном первого этажа. Квин покосилась вниз – красное на белом было красивым, как у ВР-Тарантино. Она навсегда запомнила ту поразительную три дэ сцену, в которой Мамба скальпирует О-Рен Иши. Красный всполох на белой простыне – казалось, что сугробу перерезали глотку. Возможно, детям не стоит смотреть такие фильмы. Особенно в три дэ. Особенно в три года.

— Красиво, — пробормотала Квин и продолжила настраивать протез.  
Одной рукой работалось так себе, вот она и укололась, попытавшись взять шило. Квин сидела у подоконника, потому что так было светлее. Уличный фонарь и неоновая вывеска «ЭНТЕР ЗЕ ВОЙД» с соседнего дома давали освещение лучше, чем домашние лампы. Вообще-то электричество отключили месяц назад, и муж сам перекинул провод от фонаря в дом, но этой мощности хватало только на то, чтобы пузатые лампочки мигали еле-еле тусклым желтым светом. А когда включали чайник, то все остальное выключалось наглухо, включая роутер. Или чай, или Интернет.

— Привет, дорогая! – муж улыбнулся с порога, закрывая за собой дверь.  
— Привет, — Квин ответила, не отрываясь от протеза.  
— Над чем трудишься?  
— Росомаха, — последовал отрывистый ответ.  
— Оу! 

Кинг снял куртку и повесил на крючок, подошел ближе. Уселся напротив, прищурился на протез, оценивая строгую красоту шестеренок и металлических клиньев, которые вели от локтя к острым четырем ножам, как у древнего мутанта. Потом Кинг нахмурился, увидев красное на шиле.  
— Кровь?  
— Да ладонь уколола, — небрежно сказала Квин.  
— Ну-ка, дай сюда.

Кинг мягко, но непреклонно забрал у нее шило, отложил и взял отвертку, а другой рукой подхватил тяжелый протез. Квин, склонив голову, смотрела, как ее муж сосредоточенно хмурился, пробегаясь пальцами и инструментами по протезу, настраивая его по желанию жены. Когда Кинг хмурился, у него между бровей появлялась морщинка.

Квин провела пальцем по морщинке.  
— Мм?  
— Люблю твою морщинку, — улыбнулась она тихо.  
— А я люблю тебя, — теперь морщинки гусиными лапками собрались у глаз Кинга. Он взглянул на Квин и аккуратно положил протез на подоконник. – Ну, пробуй.

Квин сжала и разжала кулак. Шестерни в суставах беззвучно вращались, клинья масляно ходили между ними, и воздух распороли четыре блестящих лезвия. Кинг невольно отклонился назад, хотя Квин направляла руку в окно, и мужу ничего не угрожало.  
— Круто, — оценил он, кладя отвертку в футляр с набором инструментов.  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулась она, текуче пересаживаясь верхом на его колени. Ладонь протеза она уперла в стену за его спиной.

Кинг прижал ее тело к себе и крепко поцеловал. Квин прогнулась под его ладонями, теснее прижимаясь к мужу, ощущая грудью его горячее тело через футболку. Ей безумно нравились теплые шершавые ладони, тяжело оглаживавшие ее спину, нравилось, как по-хозяйски он сжимал ее ягодицы и грудь. Дыхание становилось шумным и частым, Квин начала тихо пристанывать и потираться промежностью о Кинга, о его твердый член, пока что спрятанный под ширинкой. Вдруг какой-то скрежещущий звук рассек покой квартиры, и что-то посыпалось за стеной. 

— Ой, — сказала Квин, вытаскивая четыре ножа из стены. Лезвия проткнули гипсокартонную стенку насквозь, и на них остались белые следы штукатурки.  
— Знаешь, что, дорогая, — усмехнулся Кинг. – Давай-ка мы пока снимем твою Росомаху.

///

Белоснежка понятия не имела, как именно ее зачали родители. Она представляла себе эту сцену в тысячах вариантов. Может, ее папа овладел мамой, пока та спала на матрасе, заменявшем кровать. Может, это случилось в подворотне между мусорных баков, когда оба слишком сильно хотели друг друга, чтобы потерпеть до дома. Может быть, они веселились в ночном клубе, а может, перепихнулись в подсобке, пока друзья в соседней комнате взламывали Собер-банк. Кто знает. 

Она знала только, что ее отец безумно любил маму.  
И что мать умерла при полицейской облаве. Дурная пуля. Никто не хотел убивать Квин, но так получилось. Что ж, тем меньше судебные издержки – и без того под суд попала вся команда Яху-жокеев, без малого человек двадцать. Всем впаяли сроки и отправили по этапу. Белоснежку отправили в интернат в Бухте.

Белоснежка навсегда запомнила глаза матери, как жизнь уходила из них прямо перед ней, спрятавшейся под кроватью. Темные красивые глаза становились безжизненными стекляшками. Это не было ВР-фильмом. Это не та картина, которую должны видеть дети в три года.

Белоснежка нашла отца через десять лет – в провинциальном городке, женившимся на другой женщине. Та, другая, работала на протеиновой ферме «Целина». То есть, выращивала червяков для белковых батончиков. В тысячах ящиков ползали тысячи личинок на темно-коричневой каше из переспелых бананов. Белоснежка терпеть не могла насекомых и белковые батончики. Как отец вообще… вообще прельстился на это?!

— Я завязал, — качал головой Кинг на крыльце административного блока, дымя сигаретой. – Я больше не жокей. Ноги моей не будет в киберпространстве. Я начал новую жизнь. Меллори неплохая женщина, добрая, спокойная…

Белоснежка смотрела на его старое лицо с мешками под глазами, на ссутуленные плечи и безжизненные глаза. Слушала усталый голос, произносивший механическое вранье самоуспокоения. Казалось, перед ней стоял не ее отец. Она помнила его совсем другим. Она отлично помнила свою жизнь с первых дней, и абсолютная память была ее даром, проклятием, спасением, медленным самоубийством.

Тогда она поняла, что и отец умер – умер десять лет назад, когда убили любовь всей его жизни. А сейчас медленно разлагался.

Кинг смотрел в небо, где сияли белые башни мафов. Самые богатые люди на Земле жили не на Земле. Башни богачей, миллиардеров, триллионеров. Бессмертных и безжалостных, как боги. Только боги могут так походя давить смертных.

— Микотоксин, — обронил отец, растаптывая окурок в земле. Потом помешкал, поднял бычок и выбросил в урну. Отряхнул руки от жирной черной земли. – Мои нервы выжжены. Я больше не жокей.

Белоснежка кивнула. У нее не было сил сердиться на отца, посмевшего ограбить мафа. Кинг вызывал жалость, и ничего кроме жалости. И именно поэтому она злилась. Как мог отец быть таким бессильным, когда папа должен быть самым-самым? Самым сильным, самым лучшим, самым храбрым! Должен и точка! Ребенок внутри Белоснежки топал ногами и кричал в голос, что папа ему должен. Снаружи – она не издавала ни звука.

— Понимаю.  
— Нет, малышка. Лучше тебе такого не понимать, — отец погладил ее по щеке. – А теперь беги. Пока видеокамеры не включились обратно. Пусть жизнь будет добра к тебе. Прощай.

Слезы все-таки потекли по щекам Белоснежки – когда она шагала прочь к своему флаеру.

///

— Валим!  
Белоснежка рванула в фургон, но там ее поджидали. Она поняла это слишком поздно, когда уже лежала вжатая щекой в металлический грязный пол. Руки больно завели назад, на запястьях щелкнул металл наручников: раз-два.

Потом ее сознание помутилось, и Белоснежка провалилась в ватную тьму.  
Потом она очнулась в лесу. В настоящем лесу – она лежала лицом в старой хвое, неприятно коловшей щеку. Белоснежка попыталась подняться, невольно крупно вздрогнула и поняла, что руки все еще скованы наручниками.

— Мхм, и ключ неизвестно где, — пробормотала она себе под нос, стуча зубами. Сосновые иголки посыпались со щеки на землю.

Белоснежка сжалась в клубок и смогла провести руки под задницей и через ноги – теперь наручники были впереди, а не позади. Затекшие мышцы заныли и закололи иголками. Она переждала приступ, сжимая челюсти и прыгая на месте, пытаясь растрясти тело. Если нога затекла, надо пройтись, так быстрее проходят «иголки». Вот Белоснежка и попрыгала, жмурясь от боли. Заодно немного согрелась – за это время она успела чуть ли не окоченеть от холода.

Потом полегчало, и она полезла в карманы. Но в них ничего не было – ни планшета, ни очков, ни голо-деки. Ни-че-го. Никакой возможности найти карту, джи-пи-эс и сориентироваться.

Впрочем, тут же подумала Белоснежка, и хорошо. По джи-пи-эс ее бы тут же отследили.  
Не факт, что не следят и сейчас. Она охлопала, как могла, одежду, но ничего похожего на жучок не нашла. 

— Не факт, — пробормотала она. То, что она ничего не нашла, ничего не означает. Почему бы этим поджидавшим в фургоне не вколоть ей в вену радиоактивные маркеры и следить за передвижениями с дронов? Белоснежка задрала голову, разглядывая небо и сосновые кроны, но и дронов не увидела. 

Какого черта она делает в январском лесу?  
Вопрос без ответа.

Белоснежка медленно пошла по сосновому лесу. Она мерзла, но пока это было скорее приятно. Оказывается, воздух мог вкусно пахнуть. Она не представляла, что можно дышать так легко и так сладко. Старая хвоя хрустела под ногами, снежок медленно сыпался с неба, еле прикрывая землю. 

\\\\\

Белоснежке пришлось как следует порыться в памяти, прежде чем сопоставить ВР-фильмы с реальностью. Перед ней стоял волк. Настоящий волк – пушистая серая шкура, голова опущена, внимательный взгляд желтых глаз. Угрозы пока не ощущалось, но и шевелиться как-то не хотелось. Почему-то очень хорошо вспомнился кадр из старого ВР-фильма: волк прыгает вперед, на зрителя, и все поле зрения заполняет клыкастая пасть.

Она застыла, не зная, что предпринять.  
Вдруг услышала звук, напоминавший ЛЭП. Как будто неподалеку стояла линия электропередач: низкий напряженный гул на границе восприятия. Белоснежка едва не дернулась – нужно туда! ЛЭП обязательно выведет к городу!  
Она испуганно посмотрела на зверя – заметил ли он ее движение? Он ведь может испугаться и атаковать первым.

Волк, подумав, повернулся и потрусил прочь. Электрический гул утих вместе с ним.  
Белоснежка выдохнула и прикрыла на миг глаза, чувствуя слабость после бешеного всплеска адреналина. Плюс разочарование – ЛЭП нет, быстро выйти из леса не получится. Сейчас бы прилечь… Но уж не тут в чаще, где бродят волки. 

В вики не было ничего о том, что волки шумят, как ЛЭП. Но та статья была написана давно, и ее не обновляли много лет.

— Зато согрелась, — вздохнула Белоснежка. Теперь-то она точно согрелась на совесть. 

После этого больше никаких внезапных встреч не было, хотя в голове чего только не всплыло – и лисы, и медведи, и рыси, и ягуары с пантерами, хотя эти-то жили сильно южнее. Если Белоснежка встретила настоящего живого волка, то где гарантии, что она не столкнется и с другими зверями?

С такими мыслями она кинулась к дверям большого дома, как к спасению. 

\\\\\

Белоснежка открыла глаза от ощущения, что на нее смотрят.

Подскочила на кровати и собралась в тугую пружину – на нее действительно смотрели. Семь пар мужских глаз. Мужчины сидели вокруг кровати, где заснула Белоснежка, и молча на нее смотрели. Взгляды были красноречивые.

«Молодец», — похвалила себя Белоснежка. – «Нет ничего умнее, чем вломиться в чужой дом, сожрать чужую еду и заснуть на чужой кровати». 

Она понимала, что раз в лесу стоит большой дом с семью кроватями, большим столом с семью тарелками, с кабинетом, где имелся терминал Матрицы с семью деками… То как бы нельзя туда соваться! Но Белоснежке было холодно, голодно, страшно, а внутри еще никого и не оказалось… 

Надо было пожрать и сваливать оттуда!  
Но Белоснежке после еды так захотелось спать, что она наплевала на все и просто рухнула на одну из кроватей. Возможно, в мясе с бобами было снотворное. 

Короче, теперь семь незнакомых мужчин смотрели на Белоснежку, сжавшуюся в комок на кровати. Все они были в камуфляжных штанах и куртках с капюшонами. Тяжелые ботинки, ружья и пистолеты, кое у кого из рукавов выглядывали металлические пальцы протезов. У одного был глаз, как у Терминатора, и сейчас красное пятнышко лазера дрожало то на лице Белоснежки, то на ее груди, спрятанной под водолазкой, то на ее бедрах, обтянутых джинсами. Она почувствовала себя голой.

Белоснежка нахмурилась, сжалась еще плотнее, готовая к броску. Вряд ли у нее есть шансы против семерых здоровых мужиков. Но это еще не повод сдаваться. Так, если она вырубит вот тех двоих, то путь к двери открыт…

— Подожди, — один из мужчин поднял ладонь. Неторопливо, как перед испуганным зверьком. – Давай не будем делать глупостей. Мы не хотим причинить тебе зла. 

На вид он был старше других – где-то за сорок лет, ближе к пятидесяти годам. В черных густых волосах и бороде с усами проглядывала седина. Он был похож на ее отца – таким, как она его запомнила в три года. Внимательные карие глаза, довольно крепкие плечи и ощущение угрозы, но в данный момент направленной не на Белоснежку. Просто мужчина явно не колебался, если возникала необходимость нажать на спусковой крючок. Такое складывалось ощущение.

Такое ощущение складывалось от всех семерых.

— Может быть, мы поговорим? – предложил мужчина. – Как тебя зовут, белоснежка?  
— Белоснежка.  
— Серьезно? – фыркнул рыжеватый, щупловатый и немного сутулый парень, стоявший у входа.  
— Да, — сухо ответила она.  
— Апельсин, заткнись. Просим прощения, леди, — вежливо сказал старший. – Меня зовут Папа Джон. Это Синий, это Блондин, это Розовый…

Мужчины кивали или поднимали руку: это я. Белоснежка внимательно смотрела на каждого, запоминая в деталях.

Ну, похоже, групповое изнасилование пока что откладывалось. Не будут же насильники представляться жертве? Наверное, не будут… Или они еще не слишком голодны? Белоснежка чуть сменила позу, и взгляды мужчин качнулись следом. Да нет, похоже, у них те же проблемы, что у моряков в дальних рейсах.

— И вы планируете ограбление, — продолжила Белоснежка тем же тоном, что Папа Джон, едва тот закончил представлять своих.  
— Ты так думаешь? – старший склонил голову.  
— Ну, в одном старом фильме мужчины тоже звали себя по цветам, — чуть улыбнулась она.

\\\\\

Папа Джон пришел к Белоснежке ночью, спустя пару месяцев после того, как она поселилась у них. Все это время мужчины облизывались на нее, но никто не решался тронуть и пальцем. Папа Джон запретил, и очевидно, они боялись наказания.

— Твой папа был прекрасным жокеем, — негромко сказал он, прерывая молчание.

Белоснежка не спала, так что Папа Джон ее не разбудил. Он уселся в кресло, протянул пачку сигарет ей, и они оба закурили, каждый раздумывая над своим. Белоснежка – над вопросом, что понадобилось старшему в ее комнате глубокой мартовской ночью. Над чем думал Папа Джон, она не знала. 

Она только знала, что каждый раз у нее слегка сбоило сердце, когда Джон смотрел на нее этим своим внимательным тяжелым взглядом. Руки подрагивали, в животе щекотало – Белоснежка понимала, что это такое. И думала, что это некстати. 

— Вот как? – ответила она на фразу Папы Джона. – Вы хорошо знали моего папу?  
— Давай на ты, — сказал он. Сигаретный дым заклубился в комнате, синеватое сияние планшета осветило дрожащие завитки. Клубы растворялись в воздухе, придавая какой-то уплывающий сюрреализм обстановке. Словно Белоснежка спала и видела сон, где к ней в комнату пришел Папа Джон.

— Ты хорошо знал моего папу?  
— Я с ним работал, — кивнул Джон. – Он взламывал, я охранял его тушку в этом мире. Каждый делал то, что умел лучше всего.

Белоснежка кивнула, осмысляя этот факт.  
— Жаль, что Кинга выжгли, — задумчиво сказал Папа Джон. – Я уже не ходил в забеги с ним к тому времени, как его арестовали. Будь я там, этого бы не случилось.  
— Спасибо, — честно говоря, Белоснежка не знала, что ответить.  
— Не за что.

Они помолчали еще немного. Извивы дыма плясали над планшетом – Белоснежка отложила его на тумбочку, сосредотачиваясь на госте.  
— Так что, собственно… — она решила спросить напрямую.  
— Зачем я пришел к тебе? – закончил за нее фразу Папа Джон. Нахмурился, затушил сигарету, не выкуренную и до половины. – Честно говоря, не знаю. Прости, что помешал. Добрых снов.

Он поднялся с кресла и пошел к двери. Белоснежка спрыгнула с кровати и догнала его, остановила, положив ладонь на спину.  
— Не уходи, — попросила она с бьющимся в горле сердцем.

Папа Джон повернулся к ней, склонил голову. Он был высоким, и глаза Белоснежки находились на уровне его груди. Она потянулась к нему: сейчас или никогда! Потянулась вверх, встала на цыпочки и неловко ткнулась губами в губы.

Типа поцелуй. Она покраснела, отшатнулась было – но тут Папа Джон плотно закрыл дверь ее комнаты, подхватил ее, сжал в железных объятиях и впился поцелуем в губы. Совсем не так неуверенно, как она. Нет, он целовал крепко и горячо, его борода и усы кололи кожу Белоснежки. Она захлебнулась, ей казалось – тонет, тонет в горячем огне, в обжигающих чувствах и в жаре Папы Джона. 

Потом она очнулась только на миг, чтобы осознать – в нее входят, ее ноги раздвинуты, а внутрь втискивается твердое и горячее, распирая так, что дышать трудно. Белоснежка обхватила Папу Джона руками и ногами, сплела их так плотно, что ему пришлось бы напрячься, если бы хотел вырваться. Но он не вырывался. Он только горячо выдохнул, прижался к Белоснежке, хмурясь в мучительном наслаждении, и принялся двигаться внутри нее, высекая искрами острое и ослепительное удовольствие.

\\\\\

Белоснежка сосредоточенно смотрела на яблоко. Это было красное, огромное, блестящее, истекавшее соком яблоко. Оно выглядело так, словно его только что сорвала Ева в райском саду. Как яблоко Париса, как яблоко из Гесперид. 

Она не замечала, что сжала руки на подлокотниках кресла так, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

— Ты уверена? – уточнил Папа Джон.  
Белоснежка перевела на него взгляд.  
— Нет, — призналась она. – Но другого выхода нет.

— Есть. Мы можем…  
— Папа Джон, — мягко сказала она. – Мы это уже обговаривали.

Белоснежка перевела взгляд на яблоко, показывая, что разговор закончен и решение принято. Она взяла яблоко и надкусила его. Рот тут же наполнился слюной и вкусом яблока, по рукам потек сок, и вкус был настолько упоителен, что Белоснежка закрыла глаза. Она не помнила, пробовала ли когда-нибудь настолько вкусное яблоко. Она тихо простонала.

— Что? – обеспокоенно спросил Папа Джон.  
— Божественно, — улыбнулась она.

Потом ощутила, как уверенные руки принимают ее вес. Кто-то из мужчин взял ее на руки и понес на кровать. Белоснежка ощутила рукой прохладную ткань постели, после чего ее окутал туман.

И вскоре из этого тумана проявилось и стало надвигаться на нее – нечто. Нечто прямоугольное и бликующее огнями, голова закружилась от сильного чувства падения. Белоснежка инстинктивно выставила вперед руки, и картинка затормозилась. 

Она стояла в Матрице. Голубоватое сияние виртуального конструкта рассеивалось во тьме, в некоторых местах стояли щиты. Перед ней вырос красный куб, потрескивавший, как трансформаторная будка. Белоснежка тут же пульнула в него энергией. Куб рассыпался.

Самое прекрасное в Матрице было то, что ложки не существовало. Можно собирать электрическую энергию в этакий цифровой файербол и стрелять по защитным программам. Они визуализировались как игольчатые кубы и условно гуманоидные фигуры. 

Белоснежка забежала за щиты и в несколько приемов расправилась еще с несколькими Стражами. Она подошла к светящейся темной башне и положила на нее ладонь – условно положила, ведь это была цифровая Матрица, а не реальный мир. Однако кожа ощутила статические разряды. Белоснежка преодолела желание отдернуть руку, удержала ее на поверхности темной башни – и ее всосало внутрь.

\\\\\

Она зависла под потолком комнаты, где лежало ее тело. Мужчины заботливо прикрыли ее простыней и зачем-то сложили руки, как мертвой. Папа Джон сидел рядом в кресле, лицом ко входу, справа от кровати Белоснежки. В одной руке он держал дробовик. Он бдил рядом с ее телом.

Остальные парни, как она увидела сквозь дверной проем, сидели в кабинете с матричным терминалом. Они бдили там, в цифровом мире. Папа Джон оставался единственным не спящим в этой реальности. Он отвечал за всех, и потому у его ног лежали сумки с оружием, кнопка экстренного изъятия из Матрицы и кнопка, которая поднимала дом на воздух вместе со всем, что в нем находилось.

Последний вариант, понятно, предусматривался в последнюю очередь.

Папа Джон протянул руку и легонько погладил спящую Белоснежку по щеке, поправил упавшую прядь. Белоснежка, зависшая под потолком, подумала, что в астральной форме явно есть сердце, которое тоже сбивается с ритма. Она опустилась ниже и прильнула поцелуем к губам Джона. Тот моргнул и провел пальцами по губам, словно не понял, что именно его коснулось. Белоснежка тоже погладила его по щеке, кивнула сама себе и рванулась вверх, как из глубины омута – к сияющей поверхности воды.

— Джантируй! – крикнула она себе, жмурясь изо всех сил и представляя в голове место назначения. Сияющие арки проходов, белые стены, высокая башня, пронзающая облака. Здесь никогда не бывает пасмурно. Здесь всегда светит солнце, такое же ослепительное яркое и безжалостное, как богатство мафов.

Белоснежка никогда здесь не была, но ей предоставили достаточно фотографий и ВР-фильмов. Она знала место до мельчайших деталей, вплоть до того, что окна капсул делали овальными. В каждой капсуле спал клон. Как только маф решал, что чересчур постарел, то он пересаживал свое сознание в молодое тело.

Итак, белые стены, стеклянный пол, витая башня в центре…

— Джантируй!

Техник в белой форме, похожей на форму врача, его отражение в безупречно полированном полу, сияющая панель пульта управления…

— Джантируй, девочка! Джантируй!

И ее дернуло вверх, словно крючком. Белоснежку затошнило, и где-то на периферии сознания она увидела, что тело на кровати дернулось. Папа Джон тревожно положил ладонь на ее руку. Ощущение тепла потянуло было назад, но Белоснежка вцепилась в то место, куда ее перебросило. Сжала астральные челюсти, впилась астральными ногтями и –

Она стояла на блестящем полированном полу. Получилось. Техник возился у пульта, и Белоснежка застыла, пытаясь понять, видит ли он ее. Похоже, не видел. Закончив дела, мужчина в белой форме двинулся прочь из зала. Белоснежка пошла следом и зажмурилась было, когда перед ее носом захлопнулись двери. Но она тут же прошла через них.

Техник уже шел по длинному коридору, и Белоснежка поспешила за ним. Мимо них проплывали двери, все закрытые, все абсолютно одинаковые. Иногда техник открывал одну, здоровался с кем-то. Белоснежка видела то кирпичный переулок, то какую-то столовую, то станцию метро. Ему долетало ответное «Привет», техник закрывал дверь и шел дальше. Наконец он встал рядом с одной из дверей – Белоснежка ни за что бы не отличила ее от других, — и вставил карту в электронный замок.

Белоснежка поспешила скользнуть следом в темный провал. В комнате царил полумрак, а в центре находилось то, ради чего семеро мужчин несколько лет провели в уединенном доме в лесу. То, чьи фото и видео невозможно было достать. Сердце тьмы. Луч темной башни. То, вокруг чего строилось бессмертие мафов.

Она протянула руку и воткнула ее в темную колонку в центре комнаты. Тут же по комнате разлилось голубоватое игольчато-неоновое мерцание, и в воздухе повисли слова ЭНТЕР ЗЕ ВОЙД. Слова надвинулись поездом в лоб и промчались сквозь Белоснежку, исчезли за спиной. 

— Что? – не понял техник, подбегая к колонке пульта.

Белоснежка сжала кулак и дернула к себе – так вырывают побег из земли. Что-то хрустнуло, лопнуло, сияние схлопнулось и пол, стены, вся комната задрожала, словно от землетрясения. Техник схватился за голову.

Послышался нарастающий грохот, словно на Белоснежку спускалась лавина. Снежная лавина, грозная, бессмысленная, и в этой лавине вопли техника казались жалким скулежом.

— Джантируй, — шепнула Белоснежка.

\\\\\

Апельсин хохотал, воздевая руки к небу. Показывал факи и плясал джигу на зеленой июньской траве.  
— Получили! Получили, суки!

Мужчины смеялись, хлопали друг друга по плечам и тискали Белоснежку, пока Папа Джон не видел. Она чокалась с ними, проливая вино из бокала.

Потом Папа Джон вышел из дома на лужайку, где парни устроили праздник. Нахмурился на Блондина, и тот тут же отпустил Белоснежку. Она поспешила к Джону, чтобы забрать у него упаковки пива, и мимоходом чмокнула в щеку. 

Папа Джон выглядел не таким радостным, как остальные. Он выглядел умиротворенным человеком, выполнившим свой долг, но не искрил фейерверками. Белоснежка разнесла всем барбекю от гриля, где хозяйничал Синий, выдала всем бутылки, прихватила еще две тарелки с мясом и уселась в шезлонг рядом с Папой Джоном.

— Тебя что-то тревожит?.. – осторожно спросила она, передавая ему порцию барбекю.  
— Не то чтобы, — он мягко улыбнулся ей, глянул в небо, словно пытаясь увидеть башню, которая не существовала вот уже целых пять дней.  
— Мафы уничтожены, — сказала Белоснежка.  
— Да. Но сколько пройдет времени, прежде возникнут новые? – спросил он. – Они могут называться боярами, номенклатурщиками, сенаторами, мафами… 

Белоснежка задумалась.  
— Тогда появятся новые мы, — пожала она плечами. – Таков ход истории.  
Папа Джон задумчиво покивал.  
— Ты права. Да здравствуют Белоснежка и ее семь гномов, — он легонько звякнул бутылкой пива о ее бокал и отпил глоток.

Послышался легкий напряженный гул, как от ЛЭП. Белоснежка повернула голову – серый волк подошел и улегся рядом, напитывая воздух электрическим гудением. Папа Джон улыбнулся и кивнул ему, как старому знакомому.

\- Пришел, шерстяной, - сказал он. – Апельсин! Принеси Волку мяса.

Белоснежка опустила руку и стала поглаживать жесткую шерсть, глядя в синее июньское небо. Мужчины хохотали у гриля, Папа Джон ласково смотрел на нее, ветер шумел в соснах. Она не боялась. Все меняется и ничего не меняется. Все идет так, как должно.

**Author's Note:**

> Отсылки:  
> 1\. Небо над городом напоминало белый шум. - Начало “Нейроманта”, Гибсон
> 
> 2\. — Красиво, — пробормотала Квин и продолжила настраивать протез. - можно посчитать отсылкой к Киберпанку 2077
> 
> 3\. Уличный фонарь и неоновая вывеска «ЭНТЕР ЗЕ ВОЙД» - отсылка к фильму Enter The Void
> 
> 4\. Росомаха - протез Квин напоминает ножи Росомахи из Марвела
> 
> 5\. команда Яху-жокеев - Yahoo-boys, нигерийская группировка хакеров. Плюс жокеи - как в “Нейроманте” Гибсона
> 
> 6\. Белоснежка навсегда запомнила глаза матери, как жизнь уходила из них прямо перед ней, спрятавшейся под кроватью - тоже отсылка к фильму Тарантино “КилБил”
> 
> 7\. Та, другая, работала на протеиновой ферме «Целина». - отсылка к “Бегущему по лезвию 2049”
> 
> 8\. Кинг смотрел в небо, где сияли белые башни мафов. - Углерод
> 
> 9\. — Микотоксин, — обронил отец - отсылка к “Нейроманту”
> 
> 10\. терминал Матрицы с семью деками - собсна Матрица плюс Шэдоуран
> 
> 11\. Меня зовут Папа Джон. Это Синий, это Блондин, это Розовый… - отсылка к СПН плюс Бешеным Псам
> 
> 12\. И вскоре из этого тумана проявилось и стало надвигаться на нее – нечто. Нечто прямоугольное и бликующее огнями, голова закружилась от сильного чувства падения. Белоснежка инстинктивно выставила вперед руки, и картинка затормозилась. - это отсылка к Джонни Мнемонику
> 
> 13\. Она стояла в Матрице. Голубоватое сияние виртуального конструкта рассеивалось во тьме, в некоторых местах стояли щиты. Перед ней вырос красный куб, потрескивавший, как трансформаторная будка. Белоснежка тут же пульнула в него энергией. Куб рассыпался. - отсылка к Шэдоурану
> 
> 14\. Самое прекрасное в Матрице было то, что ложки не существовало.- отсылка к Матрице))
> 
> 15\. удержала ее на поверхности темной башни - Темная Башня, Стивен Кинг
> 
> 16\. — Джантируй! – крикнула она себе - отсылка к книге “Тигр!Тигр!” Альфреда Бестера
> 
> 17\. Мимо них проплывали двери, все закрытые, все абсолютно одинаковые. Иногда техник открывал одну, здоровался с кем-то. Белоснежка видела то кирпичный переулок, то какую-то столовую, то станцию метро - отсылка к “Матрице: Релоад”
> 
> 18\. Сердце тьмы. Луч темной башни. - “Сердце Тьмы” Конрада, “Темная Башня” Кинга
> 
> 19\. Снежная лавина, грозная, бессмысленная, и в этой лавине вопли техника казались жалким скулежом. - отсылка к книге “Снежная Лавина” Стивенсона
> 
> 20\. плюс Энтер зе Войд и жужжащий волк могут служить признаками, что действие происходит, как в фильме “Бразилия” или “Особое мнение”, не совсем в реальности. но это уже на усмотрение читателя))


End file.
